Remember the Dream For Which We Fought?
by Sailor Mini Mars
Summary: AU Yes! Precure 5. What if Cure Dream had hesitated on making Coco's dream come true because it meant losing him forever? What if this very thought made her fall into despair? Can Coco and the other Pretty Cures remind their leader the dream for which they have all been fighting for. Nozomi-Coco, Komachi-Nuts and hints of Karen-Milk. Please read and review! Collab with Xantrax-42.


_A/N: __Okay so this is a deconstruction of YP5 in a sense. First off, I'm not bashing anyone. I just felt this route would have seemed more realistic. This is written by me and Xantrax-42 together so it's a collaboration. Please read & review._

* * *

Prologue

The Pretty Cures couldn't believe this. In all the time they had been Nozomi's friends they had never seen her so vulnerable.

"You're too late," Bloody, the Nightmare Soldier told the rest of us. "Soon, she won't even have strength to stand. Even if she doesn't give up the Dream Collet to me, she's going down in despair."

"That's not true!" Rouge yelled, shielding Dream from further harm. Lemonade, Mint and Aqua joined her. "I won't let you hurt Dream anymore! She'll do what's right."

"Why?" Dream asked weakly and they all turned towards her. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and she tried to sit back albeit couldn't and went crashing back down. "Why do I have to do what's right? I only want to be with Coco forever."

Komachi's heart broke seeing her like that. She had always known Nozomi loved Coco but for once she felt fearful of this love towards the other. Through her time as a Pretty Cure, she had learnt to treat Coco and Nuts's dream as her own seeing how determined Nozomi had been to help them. But the thought of losing them, the thought of losing Coco was clouding her judgment.

"Dream!" Mint cried. "This is your dream! Our dream! Sending Coco back to the Palmier Kingdom is the best thing you can do for him!"

Dream didn't reply albeit she stood up. Coco could be heard calling her name and Mint looked at him. His eyes were filled with sadness and in that instant she could tell he loved her too.

"Dream!" Coco yelled running forward in his mascot form. "Rouge, stop her coco!"

"Gomen, Coco," Dream said turning towards him and stopping in front of him, Nuts and Milk. "I guess I can't make your dream come true." She reached over, picking Nuts up easily. Nuts struggled against her.

"Dream, come to your senses, natsu!" Nuts cried, hoping to talk sense into her. "I know you care for Coco, natsu! He doesn't want to leave you either! But, don't do this natsu!"

"Dream!" Rouge cried, running towards them albeit Mint was faster and knocked Dream's hand, causing her to let go of Nuts. "Mint!"

Mint caught Nuts in her arms.

Dream took a step back, waves of despair crashing into her. A subconscious part of her mind knew this was wrong. If making Coco's dream come true was her dream, why did it hurt too much? Maybe Bloody was right, it might have been better never knowing them. Her eyes widened as Bloody appeared in front of her and as quick as he could, placed the Despair mask on her.

"I think this'll make things easier for you!" Bloody cried before turning around towards Mint, sending an attack to get Nuts away from her. Mint shielded Nuts with her arms, albeit the blast cut through her skin causing her to fall to her knees.

"Dream, Mint!" Everyone cried as Bloody disappeared with Dream.

"Mint, are you ok natsu?" Nuts asked concerned.

"Nozomi-san..." Mint said holding Nuts close to her, trying not to pass out from her injuries. "Why?"

Rouge was hanging her head. A part of her wanted to hate Dream for dragging her into this but then running from the responsibility herself but the other part felt rejected and hurt. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She felt like someone had dug a dagger into the depths of her heart.

"Rouge..." Lemonade said, hugging the older girl, tears in her eyes as well but knew this was harder on Rouge than anyone. "Gomenesai."

Rouge, for once not caring that Lemonade was younger buried her head in the younger girl's shoulder, beginning to cry. She didn't know what to think, how to handle the fact that her best friend was now gone, lost in a pit of despair not to mention she had tried to give the Dream Collet up.

"Coco-sama," Milk said going besides him. Her Prince Coco looked so depressed and withdrawn. She wanted to cry herself albeit knew she had to be strong for Coco and Nuts.

"Coco..." was all Coco said, tears in his eyes. He wanted to apologise to everyone for what he had caused. He pushed back the tears and rushed over to Mint.

"Mint...gomenesai!" Coco cried tearfully. "I never meant for this to happen coco!"

Mint tried to get back, albeit she realised her leg was bleeding and fell back down, screaming in pain from the wound. Everyone seemed to forget their own pain for a moment (even Rouge and Coco) rushing over to her.

Bloody smirked menacingly as he watched everyone was already in despair. He snickered evily, enjoying watching them fell into despair.

"Such despair that I always enjoy, like an eve of such memorable, glorious feast!" He then approached to Dream. "This isn't what you really wish to dream of, isn't it Cure Dream? Feeling painful for being separated from your love? Hahaha...! Such feelings like love are not necessary. All that is needed is absolute despair!"

Rogue stood up with her eyes full of rage. "I heard enough of your babbling, you monster!" She roared as she charged towards him but Bloody kicked her knees before he pushed her further away to the ground, sent her flying near everyone.

"You fool! Escape from despair is now impossible! Dream, dispose of them!" Bloody ordered. Dream then started to attack Rogue but she blocked her fist and tried to pinned her while Dream struggling.

"Dream, stop! You gotta wake up!" She shouted desperately while struggling. But Dream kicked her knees and punched her childhood friend down. Rogue groaned in pain as Dream is about to finish her off but her attack was blocked by Mint's Mint Protection, holding Nuts in her hands.

"Nozomi-san! Please stop this!" She pleads her pink-haired friend as tears well up in her eyes.

"Nozomi! Stop-coco!" Coco pleads her as well, more tearfully than everyone.

"Oh?" Bloody then glanced at Mint, who can tell that she had feelings towards Nuts since she shielded him.

"Well, well. It appears that other than Cure Dream who had feelings towards this prince, there's another Pretty Cure who's in love with this brown furball." He cackles. "Since you had the same feelings as her, I supposed that you should join her, drown into absolute despair for eternity!" He snapped his fingers as he flung another Despair mask to Dream as she catch it before she started to put the mask into Mint but she attempted to struggle against it despite being hurt and resisting from being controlled.

"Nozomi-san! Don't do this, please! This isn't you!" Mint pleaded as she kept resisting.

"Mint!" Nuts can't help but feel painful that if Mint is being controlled by Bloody, his heart would feel even more painful, like an arrow shot his heart. He glared at Bloody, gritted his teeth.

"Why are you doing this to Mint-nuts?! Leave her alone-nuts!" He demanded angrily.

"Oh! Because I can tell she share the same feelings as Cure Dream, who fell in love with the princes of Palmier Kingdom. I knew both of you had the same feelings that you will feel sad that you won't meet your love again so I'll use these masks to make sure that both of you won't leave this world." Bloody smirked widely and evily.

"Don't you dare use me against her-nuts! Leave her alone-nuts!" Nuts growled angrily.

"That's goes the same to Dream-coco! Let her go-coco!" Coco roared, now he's both sad and angry for controlling Dream.

"You're actually quite wrong, Princes of Palmier Kingdom. I'm doing this is for the sake of you both, as well as the Nightmare." He cackles again but his laughter cut off by Aqua's Aqua Stream, though he avoided the attack before he faced the now angry Aqua.

"Don't you dare trying to use my friends for your own scheme!" Aqua growled. Rogue then got up and charged towards Dream and break the mask with her fist before she struggles her again.

"And don't try to use my childhood friend as a puppet of yours!" Rogue shouted.

Lemonade helped Mint to get up while holding her before she glared at Bloody. "And if you dare to hurt my friends, I won't forgive you!"

Bloody's smirked turned into a frown filled with disappointment. Then, he swung both his arms and created a gust of wind, blew them away (as Rogue released Dream).

"How annoying! At first, I thought everyone will agree with my greatest ideal, but it turned out it was nothing but dust motes." He then went besides Dream as Rogue glared at him with rage.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" Rogue roared. "Oh! But she had business with me and the Nightmare, girl. And we had a business to finish. If you want her back, then come and find us! For I cannot guarantee her fate." He laughed menacingly before he disappeared, along with Dream. They were saddened that Dream has left them, controlled and joined the Nightmare. Rogue slammed her fist to the ground and sobbed harder, more hurtful that her childhood friends was gone. The others then went to her and comforting her. "Nozomi... We'll get you back, I promise!" She vowed that she'll get Nozomi back, no matter what as tears still streaming down her face.


End file.
